There exist electronic control panels for simulating the piloting of vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, which control panels show the pilot by way of a screen an image of the motor vehicle moving about a circuit or a part of the circuit which is visible to the pilot, the speed and direction-changing in respect of the motor vehicle being under the control of the pilot who is provided, in front of the screen, with a steering wheel, an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal, a clutch pedal and a gear change device. These various parts for the control of a vehicle may be replaced by a control lever or handle, better known by the word "joystick", an alphanumeric keyboard, a manual device to displace a reference mark on a screen, referred to as a "mouse", etc.
These electronic control panels are used for the training of pilots of actual vehicles, or for electronic games in which the performance of the "pilot" is evaluated by marks which make it possible to determine a winner amongst the attendant competitors.
In the case of electronic control panels for games, only those competitors who are present, i.e. using the same control panel, are able to compete, which limits the interest in the game.